Of Wishes and Genies
by iluvandlive4ew
Summary: "The part of my mind that hadn't been seen by the light of day since I was 5 and got my last Christmas present from Santa. There was a genie coming out of a lamp, in the center of my room." Will be updated ASAP. kick. COMPLETE.
1. The WHOLE Story

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story...I think you guys will like this one. Please R&R, and I know that it's short. Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Kickin' It**

* * *

><p>I knew it was fake, It couldn't be real, it was just completely impossible. There was a lamp in my room, and there was smoke coming out of it. I had never believed in anything of the sort, but I couldn't help feeling that this was real. I thought I was dreaming or something, but there was this one part of my mind that kept telling me that I wasn't, the part of my mind that I hadn't reached since before I was 6 and stopped believing in Santa. The part of my mind that hadn't been seen by the light of day since I was 5 and got my last Christmas present from Santa. There was a genie coming out of a lamp, in the center of my room.<p>

**9 Hours Earlier**

"Hey Kim" said Jack as he walked past my Locker and stood in front of his, which was right next to mine. "Oh, hey Jack, I didn't see you there" I replied, "Well, there I was" Jack said with the hint of a Hill-Billy accent in his voice. It was break, the only chance I had to 'get pumped' before our 'oh so special' PE class. Jack and I were the fastest runners in our period, maybe even in the whole school, but how should I know, it's not like I kept tabs on everyone in the school…pshh. We headed over to 5th period chatting about electric zombies and snicker doodles, and how electric zombies loved snicker doodles. When we got to the gym, we parted ways, and made our paths to the locker rooms where we quickly got dressed in our Black and White Gym shirts, and gold pants. _Go Orca's!_

We went out to the Gym and sat on our assigned numbers waiting for the PE coach, Mr. Tiny, to come out of his office and start teaching us. Did I mention that Mr. Tiny was the size of an Orca, maybe not as big as Nakumora, but definitely bigger than the other School Janitor, Mr. Hills. When Mr. Tiny finally came out of his office and called roll. "Jenkins?", "Here", Feather?", "Here", "Jack?", "Present", "Kim?", "Attending", "Sabrina?" "Here". Did I mention this gym class was really tiny; it was only for the best of the best. So, we went through PE fine, keeping up the talk about electric zombies and their snicker doodles while we jogged across the grass to the other end of the soccer field. The 10 minute bell signaled, and all of our class headed towards the locker rooms and got changed.

When we got out of the locker rooms though, that was when the problem hit. Jack came out dressed in his PE clothes still, and when I asked him why he was wearing them, he told me to worry about myself. On our way to the dojo, Jerry and Milton kept their subtle arguing up, but other than that it was silent. During the whole session of karate, no one talked. Jerry didn't even dare break the silence. We all walked home our separate ways, and stayed that way, separate. We didn't call each other, and since it was a Friday we had no means of seeing each other the next day.

When it reached 11:11 on my clock, I made a wish. The wish that I always made, the one that I stayed up for every night. The reason that I was always tired and groggy at school. I wished that maybe one day, I wasn't asking for soon, although it was preferable, Jack would have feelings for me the way I did for him. I loved him, I had loved him ever since that day when Ricky Weaver had come and hurt me. I was so vulnerable. I let him slide in, and he wasn't going to come out of my heart anytime soon. Little did I know, that my wish was the lucky raffle winner for the day, and I would soon be seeing a genie about some certain things.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! R&amp;R <strong>  
><strong>~iluvandlive4ew <strong>


	2. What?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Wassup? One week, thats my fastest update time! Woohoo! I hope I'll be able to update once a week from now on. Love you guys...and your _REVIEWS! _Hint hint. Well review if you like, or if you don't. Thank you all, you inspire me! Oh, and anyone who has read The Son Of Neptune, then please help me with this question. How does Percy recognize leo/sammy if he has never met him? Well, thanks, Leo Howard's Wifey, AmericanAthena29, Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA, Deathglares'n'kisses, Blackbeltboyz101, and XxXKickinItwithyouXxX for reviewing last chapter. Disclaimer: Do Not and never will own Kickin' It. Warning: Very short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Not a second after I finished wishing, a lamp appeared out of nowhere and floated itself to the edge of my bed. I sat there staring at it wide eyed and soundly got off my bed, trying hard not to make any noise. I tip-toed over to the lamp and quickly poked it with my index finger, I immediately shrank away as I saw smoke start to come off the top. The smoke was a weird bluish color, and it was dancing its way around the room like a snake. All of the sudden my room flashed like a big camera was taking a picture, and then I was standing in a room with Indian looking furniture and purple see-through curtains. The layout of the room looked exactly like mine, but the decorations were so different, you wouldn't ever think it was the same room.<p>

Before my mind could jump to conclusions, I sat down on the bed and put my cold hands on my forehead. Yep, fever. This must've all been an illusion of mine from the fever. But then, how would I be able to know that this was an illusion. Before I had time to think, a blue figure snapped its fingers in front of my face. "Are you awake there sweetie, I know that its nearly midnight, but I need to be out of here by tomorrow, the whole one person per day thing, it's not just a joke." Tons of reasonable explanations ran through my mind, but the only one that made any sense was the unreasonable one, the notion that the blue figure standing in the center of my room was a genie.

He snapped his fingers yet again and impatiently tapped his foot on the Indian rug that surrounded my bed. I finally came out of my trance and stared at the thing. "Who are you?" I asked. Now it seemed that he was the one in a trance, his mouth a gape, he finally came back to his senses and explained everything to me... "And that's why I'm here missy moo, so enough with your irritable attitude!" He shouted. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings Mr. grumpy pants" I mumbled. "I'm sorry Kim, I just came back from trying to help this dude named John Adams, Boy was he a handful; he didn't understand anything I said and when I tried to explain to him who I was, he fell asleep." the Genie said irritated. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you even more irritated Mr. Genie, oh and about that, 1) What do you want me to call you and 2) How the hell did you know my name?" I asked. "Well, 1) You can call me 'genie' and 2) I know everyone's name, I always have." "Oh okay I said" I felt like my hand was stuck in the cookie jar, and the kitchen had locked down with a red alarm going off very loudly. I slowly realized why he was here. He was going to grant me my wish, to have Jack fall in love with me.

The genie rubbed his hands on his pants and spoke his magic words. "Bibbidy…bobbidy…BOO!" He shouted. Nothing happened. He rubbed his hands on his pants again, and then shouted his magic words yet again. Still, nothing. Then, he tried a different set of words. "Abra Bobbini Kadabra" This time, there was a sudden puff of smoke, and he turned around and said "My work, is done here" while rubbing his hands together and getting the dust off of them. "WHAT!" I shouted at him. "I still need help, what do you mean you're gonna leave?" I practically shouted at him. After a couple hours of fighting we finally came to a conclusion. He was going to stay here and help me with my dilemma for another week, and then he was 'out'. I could tell by his facial expression that he wasn't going to leave then. He got attached to me, just like everyone else did duhhh. Right?

The next day at school, it was all the same. I guess the genie took the 'I wasn't asking for soon' part of my wish to heart. Jack avoided me all day, which is kind of hard to do when you have 7 out of 8 classes together, but he still managed to do so. The day went horrible, Jack asked for a separate partner in our science lab even though we were almost done with ours so I had to start from scratch, and got paired with Mailey, she was the dumb blondette in our school. We started to work on our project, but every two seconds I had to snap my fingers in front of her face for her to remember what she was doing. She was string at Frank, dumb plus dumber equals dumber, and when our 3rd period ended I went to the one class I had without him. Honors math, he wasn't the best in that subject.

I started working on the packet he gave us for homework and found myself zipping through the packet forgetting about Jack, but then I realized I was literally zipping through the packet. Time was speeding up, and before I knew it, 11:11 came and a spark flew, the next day at school, Jack wasn't the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you likey! <strong>  
><strong>~iluvandlive4ew<strong>


	3. Finally, The Truth Comes Out!

**Hey everyone, sorry this is a little bit after my one week proposition, but I tried, and thats all that counts right? Well, thats what I hear, anyways, here is the new chappy, and I hope this answers most of you questions. I have a new forum, please go and visit it. I have anew contest up for songfics! O and I forgot to mention, Jack's POV will be in** _italics_**. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Saddly, I do not own Kickin' it, but I do own this idea. Oh BTW: just a little question. What TV show did I 'borrow' the ending from? Time for shout outs! Yay! Thanks for the reviews: Umsaaa3, Blackbeltboyz101, xXxDiAmOnDxXx, Flubber Butt Buddies Forever, Amian 4ever, Leo Howard's Wifey, Gm wong, and BlueberryNinja. O also, my doc messed up and last time I was supposed to thank 101. Thanks for tuning in and have a great day! (If you get this, then PM me, cause I could possibly know you!)**

* * *

><p>I walked into school confidently, knowing that today was the day of my dreams, but jack acted exactly as he always did, he wasn't mad at me anymore, and he talked to me, but it was the same as it was the day before. Jack explained why he was wearing his PE clothes still, apparently his 'mom had called and needed him to bring them home'. As if. I knew he was lying. I saw right through his curtain of white lies, and right now, his curtain seemed as big as the Great Wall of China.<p>

We went through all of our five classes like usual, making small talk along the way to our other classes. He hugged me goodbye on the way back home, because today was the one day we didn't have the Wasabi Warriors, and we walked backwards and waved at each other until we reached our homes across the street from the other. Once I got into the house, I saw my mom. The dreaded creature that gave birth to me was standing in front of me in the Kitchen. The one that made the wrong decision to got to the pumpkin patch and pick out her little girl **(he he, Remember: G).**

She stood their confidently and the ice cold words poured out of her mouth as smooth as a water fountain's water. "Who was that friend of yours…Kimberly?" I replied sharply "Jack" I added quickly to aggravate her, "One of my friends at Bobby Wasabi's". That got her mad. "I told you that place was horrible!" She exclaimed, "No wonder you're hanging around with filth like that, they didn't influence you well Kimberly!" that was the last straw. "MOM! HE'S AMAZING! DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! HE CARES AND HE'S SMART, AND HE…he's perfect" My mom, thank goodness, didn't understand what I was saying and replied, "I DON'T CARE KIMBERLY!" Before walking to my room, I quickly replied "its Kim mom".

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs and once I got to my bedroom, I threw my face in a pillow and screamed. I sat there, tears leaving muddy tracks down the sides of my eyes, and kept on crying. Then I was interrupted by a crash. I soon realized that the crash had been my phone, and all my stuff on it was now gone.

_ I knew that Kim knew that something was wrong. But I really didn't want to tell her. Jenkins, Jenkins…of all people. Why did he have to have a crush on the one person that I liked? When I went to the locker room after PE had ended, I and Jenkins started talking about stuff. When I realized where our conversation was going, I stopped. "I like GIRLS Jenkins, not guys" I shouted at him. He cussed silently under his breath and asked which one. I decided to lie and tell him someone else, so the first thing that popped into my mind was Donna. I told him 'the truth' and then he sighed. 'Umm… why did you sigh, Jenkins?" I said, getting kind of scared. "Because, I thought you liked Kim, I've had a crush on her since the 4th grade, and if you stole her from me, well, you wouldn't want to get in the way, now would you" he replied nonchalantly. I screamed at him to go away and left, I didn't care that I was still in my PE clothes, or that I was leaving all my stuff in the locker room._

_Today was different. I had decided to tell Kim that I was in love with her before someone else did. I sent her a text, a text that took me half an hour to write, and hoped for the best, that being her to reciprocate my feelings. Not only did it take me half an hour to write it, but it took me half an hour to send it as well. The little screen on my iPhone still had a sending bar on the top of the screen…wait…there it was. My text was sent, now all I had to do was hope for the best. Little did I know that Kim's phone broke at the exact same moment as her phone received my text._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review, because those fuel my work! If their are more reviews, it might inspire me to update faster.<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	4. Explanation Gone Wrong?

**You guys are amazinG! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was spending the night at my Grandma's, and I didn't have any wifi, so I didn't have any time to update, and I know this chapter is short, but I had to get it in before I forgot. R&R! I am also in a songfic contest, if you didn't already check it out, it's called White Horse. Please enjoy and rival against my awesomeness in the songfic challenge. Have fun! BTW: Jack's pov is still in italics. Enjoy my story, and review,and hope you enjoy the twists in my story!**

* * *

><p>I ran, I guess that's all I can say. I looked at the shattered bits of my phone lying in a circle around my grief stricken mother. You see, the only reason she had been acting like this lately was because dad ran off. It was only a couple of weeks ago, but I had already gotten over it… sort of. My dad and I were as close as 2 people could be, but for the last few months, he had been slowly drifting away from us. It was the absolute worst week of my life. I had cried for at least 3 days all day long, but after that I decided to just forget it and hide whatever sorrow I had left, because I was absolutely done with crying.<p>

Kimberly Anne Crawford was a strong girl, not a weak little rag doll ready to be tossed around at any given moment. Still though, my mom didn't take it as 'well' as I did and was in the stage of denial, I don't know how many nights she'd come home from work laughing hysterically, saying "dad's food will get cold if he doesn't get home soon Kimberly". I had tried my hardest to stand her, but it was tougher now than at first, and I couldn't stand it much longer. Today had been an exceptionally bad day, and I knew that my mom wasn't going to pay the bill for my damaged cell phone.

I collected as many of the shards as I could and headed upstairs to my room before my mom could say another word. I quietly tried to rearrange the pieces on my soft green and blue comforter, but the damage was too great. The sim card on my phone was still smoking, and there were way too many pieces of the shell missing for even super glue to fix. I sat there in a lump hunched over with my blond waves circling around my face like a curtain hiding all the sorrow that I had tucked in a corner. It was really hard to cover all those feelings up, I had been balling them up for at least a couple years now, and I had finally realized it. I cried again (what was up with me these days, gees) sitting there for a good 10 minutes wondering what I would do without my phone. There were probably 200 contacts on their, and all my pictures…of dad.. and me.

Ugh, what was I going to do? That was my life just shattered to pieces on my comforter. A broken phone plus a broken heart… not good. I guess I'll just have to move on with my screwed up life.

_What was wrong with Kim? I had sent her that text over 2 hours ago! What was taking her so long? I mean, sure it was long, but it couldn't possibly take more than 2 hours to read it… could it? It was already getting late, so I walked over to my bathroom got in the shower, boy it was going to be a long night. _

**NEXT DAY**

_I walked into school as late as possible, that way I didn't have to see her face. But when I got into 1__st__ period, she acted like normal, well… her normal. She seemed sad, but she couldn't possibly be sad from my text. Why would she be sad from my text? I scooted closer to her and asked her "What's up?", she replied, "Oh, nothing, my phone just broke last night" She replied. "HOW DID IT BREAK?" I SHOUTED. Now that I think about, it might've been a little bit too loudly. The rest of the day went by in a blur, but the only thing I was really thinking about was this: How could her phone possibly break? I mean, seriously bad timing, no? _

_When I went home I stayed up, constantly thinking about it, but right when I was about to get into bed to go to sleep, I heard a pop and the tin across the room started to shake. I walked towards it, and reached my hand out. Right when my hand touched the tin, it popped open, and a blue figure swirled around my room. Man, my day was starting to get really delusional._

* * *

><p><strong>Love you guys! R&amp;R!<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	5. Genie? What Now?

**Yeah, I'm back... for now... thanx you guys for all the support, it means a lot! In this chapter, the genie will have a POV, it will be underlined like **this.** Thanx again, for everything, really, my life is really hard right now... thanx for letting me vent to people, O and if any of you want to check out R5 (the most awesomest band ever) go ahead, they have amazing music! Thanx. O, and I'm trying this out. No favorites or subscribers without a review,so I know why you like it, or hate it and want to keep it so when you feel down you can laugh. Thanx :)**

* * *

><p>I walked into school as early as my upset mother would drive me there. I was hoping to catch Jack, now that he was talking to me again, and acting like he usually did, I thought maybe I could tell him about my phone, someone to vent to. But I soon realized that he wasn't there and I slowly lost my courage… what could I tell him? <em>Oh yeah, by the way, me and my mom got in a fight and now my phone is smashed into pieces. <em>That's exactly what I'm gonna tell him. I thought I could, but apparently I'm a scaredy cat. I walked into first period thinking that I would just ignore him, but lucky me, he had to send me a text when my phone was broken.

We talked and he went back to being weird, but I ignored it. When I got home I laid there on my bed and cried. I had the worst damn life anyone could ask for, didn't I? Uhh… to top it all off, my mom thought I was anorexic… HELL NO! I hate those anorexic toothpick chicks at my school, never would I become one. I wondered what Jack had told me in his text. According to his look, it was probably something really important. My brain gurgled and jumped to the conclusion I always told myself. He was in love with me. As if. I pulled down my sheets, got covered in them, and cried. Boy today was gonna be a long day.

_There was a UFT (unidentified freaky thing) in my room. What the hell? I looked cautiously around the bed I was hiding behind, and saw a blue thing. I quickly hid again as soon as I saw that it was looking at me. At least I knew it was alive. I turned around again and got up. I grabbed the pen of my desk and uncapped it… (wait… wrong story) what was I doing? I stared at the pen and threw it to the corner of the room. I picked up the pencil next to it and said the most dangerous words I have ever heard. "Don't hurt me… or I'll… I'll… I'll poke you." I shouted. _

_The… thing laughed at me and I stared at it. I started poking it everywhere and before I knew it, we were both laughing on the floor. I got up, and seeing that the UFT wasn't trying to hurt me, I asked it what it was and why it was here, and it quietly stated, I'm a genie and I'm here about a wish. "Which one?" I asked suspiciously. His eyes bulged out and said, "More than one? This is gonna be a long night!" _

_We went through one by one, solving all my problems, and then we got to the thing he was really out here for… at least I guess. He sat down cross-legged on my bed and said to give him a few minutes while he fixed my 'Kim' problem. I stared at him and waited impatiently while he said a couple words that sounded __awfully like Boob and Kaba…__ I have no idea what he was doing, but it seemed to work because there was a puff of purple smoke and he disappeared, never to be seen by me again._

I looked at my raffle monitor, we jacked it from the casino owners, but I'm sure they didn't mind that I was using it. So anyways, as I was saying, I picked up the meter and waited for it to stop spinning. A name appeared on the screen: Jack Eli Anderson. Wait, wasn't that the guy that girl Kim wanted to like her? Oh well, I went to his house, and whaddaya know, they're both psychos. The first one screamed at me, and this one is threatening me with a dull pencil. I took a step pretending to be afraid (not that he could see it), but I couldn't hold it in anymore and started cracking up. We went through ALL of his wishes and I got to the Kim one. Didn't he know that his wish had already come true? Besides, I couldn't interfere with love, it was against my orders, but I could make him think I fixed his problem. 

I conjured up a puff of smoke and vanished. I had a long day, I actually had to help 2 WHOLE PEOPLE TODAY! That's 2 more than usual! Anyways, I went back into my cave and turned on the TV. Jack was standing there on the screen talking to himself, trying to ask Kim out. Boy was he lost!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx For Reading<strong>

**~iluvandlive4ew**


	6. NOTICE

**Hey everyone... My inspiration died for this story, I'm so sorry. If anyone wants to pick it up, be my guest, just PM me, but I'm onto bigger and better things. Be expecting some new stories from me very soon.**

**Love you all,**

**iluvandlive4ew**


End file.
